1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar thermal energy collectors, and more particularly, to a collector which can be adapted for domestic use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, many developments have been made in the field of solar energy. To date, however, even considering the fact that oil is expensive and that the source is in the hands of relatively few countries, there is yet no practical collector which can be mass-produced for low price sale and installation at individual homes.
Most present day collectors are of the flat type which require expensive installation on roof tops, assuming the roof is properly oriented and at an angle. These flat collectors require considerable area with relatively low yield. The fact that they are laid out on the roof exposes them to the elements, and thus a fair amount of heat is lost on the roof before the heat is transferred by gas or liquid into the house.